


"Reach out your hand. I've got you"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Scared Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Thank you for reading!Want something written? Send me a message!





	"Reach out your hand. I've got you"

“Nobody move, I need to find Alexander,” Magnus said as he turned, leaving all the shadowhunters and vampire to argue and bicker amongst themselves. Tonight had turned out to be a disaster, something strange was going on causing all of the shadowhunters/vampire to see things that weren’t actually happening, a lot of chaos had happened and Magnus just wanted to get to the bottom of things.

Magnus continued weaving through the shadowhunters in his loft in search for his boyfriend, with all that was going on he wanted Alec close to his side so he could keep an eye on him. After checking every room and still finding no sign of the shadowhunter he decided to go to the last place he thought to check, the roof. He quickly made his way up the stairs before opening the door and stepping out into the cold air of the night; he froze when he looked over to the other side of the roof.

Alec was standing on the the roof looking down at the traffic, dangerously close to the edge. Memories of a certain night popped up in Magnus’ head as he looked at his boyfriend, afraid to even breathe.

“A-Alexander…” Magnus mumbled quietly, not wanting to startle the boy. Alec’s body tensed up when he heard Magnus’ voice.

“What are you doing up there sweetheart?” Magnus questioned as Alec turned around to face him, his face contorted in distress

“Jocelyn… I killed her…” Alec whimpered quietly

“What? Alexander no you didn’t do-

“Don’t! Come any closer…” Alec exclaimed loudly when he noticed Magnus took a step forwards

“Alright, alright I’m staying right here” Magnus quickly stated, holding up his hands

“Clary lost her… all be-because of me Magnus! I-I couldn’t stop it!” He shouted, his hands fisting at his sides

“Darling please listen to me, you had no control over what happened, it was a demon. Demons don’t discriminate, they will kill anything that stands in their way. What happened was not your fault” Magnus tried to explain to him. He could see the battle Alec was having with himself in his head, his eyes were welling with tears and his breathing was fast.

“She ha-hates me, she said so herself!” Alec replied, his fearful eyes staring at Magnus

“That wasn’t her Alexander, something strange is going on and it’s playing with your minds. That was just an illusion, it wasn’t real; Clary is downstairs and she’s worried about you, a-as am I” Magnus attempted to calm the frightened boy that stood in front of him

“I-I can’t do it M-Mags… I can’t” Alec whimpered as tears began to track down his cheeks

“You don’t have to do anything right now love, can I come closer?” Magnus questioned, Alec, nodded slowly allowing Magnus to take slow, careful steps towards him. Magnus moved as if he was approaching a frightened animal; one wrong move and Alec would be over the edge and into the traffic below.

“Please come down Alec, we can figure this out together” Magnus attempted to persuade him

“N-No… I’m noth-nothing but a dis-disappointment… a mur-murderer” Alec replied screwing his eyes up, closing his fists once more

“You know that isn’t true sweetheart, I love you so much a-and… you’re scaring me by being up there, I can’t lose you like this Alec; please come down?” Magnus asked, his voice hitching in his throat due to tears that began to well in his eyes. Alec seemed to weigh his options, looking down at the traffic and looking back up at Magnus.

“Reach out your hand, I got you” Magnus whispered softly, extending out his hand for Alec to grab hold of if he wished to. Magnus’ body filled with relief as Alec’s shaky hand slowly reached out and grabbed onto his. Gently, Magnus pulled Alec down from the ledge, allowing the shadowhunter to collapse against him in an embrace. He brought both of them to the floor as Alec begin to cry into his suit, grabbing the back of it tightly as he sobbed.

“Shh, shh it’s alright Alexander, I’ve got you,” Magnus said softly into the shadowhunter’s ear as he gently rubbed his back, this was truly going to be a long night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
